


Mirrored

by Desmond_Istari



Category: DCU (Comics), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, F/F, F/M, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmond_Istari/pseuds/Desmond_Istari
Summary: Lapidot, but they're supervillains.





	1. Prologue: Part 1. The Origins Of The Water Witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be fishing for a lot of feedback.

Lapis Lazuli awoke, groaning lightly at the groggy feeling overtaking her head.  
The Bluenette forced herself onto her elbows, last she remembered, she was being dragged out of a bar into a back alley by her girlfriend, screaming as she was thrown into a puddle, shortly before her trousers were removed and she was forced upon by the brute.  
  
Then there was a flash of lightning and the next thing Lapis knew she had come to. Checking her phone, she realised that 45 minutes had passed since she was dragged out. She got up slowly, shakily, due to the aching between her thighs. She pulled on her trousers and limped her way out of the alley, too focused on the pain to notice her now-dead rapist, lying nearby, the brute's blood flowing fast down the drain.    
  
_~One Week later~_  
  
Lapis rode her motorcycle out of Gotham, a rucksack around her shoulders.  
The Bluenette headed fast towards Central City, weaving through traffic with no regards to the safety of other drivers or even to her own self.  Once she realised what had happened, that she was third generation meta-human due to some freak accident, and that she had murdered Jasper, there was no option to stay in Gotham, The Batman would track her down and she’d either spend the rest of her life in Arkham, or be swept up in the tumultuous power shifts that wracked destruction across the darkened city. She needed to leave; being a ‘hero’ was out of the question for her, but if Lapis were to become a villain… She thought a lot about that, whether she was redeemable of her killing But eventually she decided that she had liked killing Jasper, and in fact, she thought that Jasper deserved to die, she only wished that she could remember more of it, so deciding on where her morals lay, It was decided that she'd need a stable community, and thus she turned to The Central City Rogues.


	2. Prologue: Part 2. The Origins of Megabyte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, holy hell it's been awhile. Very sorry for the delay
> 
> Gonna be fishing for a lot of feedback.

Glass smashed and the cyborg flew in through the window, landing gently inside the building, her visor automatically switching to nightvision in the absence of light. She looked around, her head turning sharply at the sound of movement. Megabyte had found her quarry. As she raised her right arm, the robotics of her hand fluidly transforming into a plasma canon, she thought back on her life, to what brought her to this life of villainy  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Peridot Olivine always wanted to be a hero, and while for most, growing up in Gotham would discourage them from such a wish, it only made her passion for the hero's life stronger, a chance to right the multitude of wrongs that plagued this city, a chance to work with her idol, The Batman himself and perhaps through him even become a member of The Justice League! She was even lucky enough to be born with powers;  the young blonde was a technopath technology was hers to command, she could build anything and hack everything. 

Unfortunetly for Peridot, her first foray into heroism would be her last, she had carelessly hacked into several bank accounts belonging to Oswald Cobblepot, the mob boss known as The Penguin, moving the money from his accounts back into the places where he had stolen from.

But in her arrogance, bursting from the thrill of doing good, she had  failed to hide her IP address, and not only that but she had plastered call signs all over the now empty accounts. "NYEHEHE, YOU'VE BEEN HACKED BY THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MICROCHIP!!! EAT IT BUZZARD BREATH!" 

The girl was startled awake, rolling off her bed and onto the floor, instinctively she turned the lights on with a thought and got to her feet, only to be knocked down, with a foot now pressing on her back,

"So you're Microchip, huh. Truth be told I was expecting someone older. But I guess only a young brat such as yourself would be so clueless." The voice was calm, collected, and unfortunately Peridot knew exactly who it belonged too, the assassin, Deathstroke. "Now, don't worry. Cobblepot doesn't want you dead. He figures someone with your talents might be useful on our side of the coin." The assassin drew his sword from his back, planting into the floor beside Peridot's face. "He just thinks you need the right motivation." 

 

.

.

.

.

_The present_

The blast brought her back to reality, her target was dead. Her visor switched from night vision to a hud, as she watched her pay roll in. Peridot sighed as her weapon transformed back into a hand, her gaze shifting to the seem where metal met flesh, where Deathstroke had cut off her forearm all those years ago. She snapped her mechanical legs against each other, and jets fired from her feet as she rocketed out back out the window and into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback fishing, the most insidious kind of fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback fishing, the most insidious kind of fishing


End file.
